List of Battle Teams
This is a list of Battle Teams as they appear in various series of the Zoids franchise. List of Battle Teams in New Century Zoid Battles are commonplace in New Century, there are at least four rankings: S, A, B and C. While the total number of teams is unknown, it is mentioned in supporting media that there are at least a hundred teams worldwide. Most participants are in the 15~22-year-old age bracket. Blitz Team The main characters of New Century: * Leon Toros - Shield Liger (former member) * Bit Cloud - Liger Zero * Brad Hunter - Command Wolf LC/AC, Shadow Fox * Leena Toros - Dibison, Gun Sniper LS * Jamie Hemeros - Pteras, Raynos * Steve Toros - Hover Cargo The Blitz Team starts lowly ranked but rise to Class A mid-way through the series and remain there until reaching Class S at the finale. They are the only confirmed Class S team. Tigers Team * Kirkland - Zaber Fang * Omari - Zaber Fang * Lineback - Zaber Fang The Tigers Team later change their name to "Zaber Fangs". Against their will, they also earn a sarcastic nickname of "Fuzzy Pandas", due to their massive loosing streak. (This nickname is even mentioned by an official Judge). The Tigers Team have large winning and losing streaks, but end up the top ranked Class B team. Champ Team * Harry Champ - Dark Horn, Iron Kong * Benjamin - Heldigunner, Iron Kong * Sebastian - Stealth Viper, Iron Kong * Mary Champ - Iron Kong (one episode only) Numerous other Zoids are seen on the Champ team, such as Cannon Tortoises. Their transports are Whale Kings. Jack Cisco features as a mercenary for one episode. The Champ Team drop to class C after losing to the Blitz team in episode 9, but work their way back up to class A in episode 18. They end up in class B at the end of the series. Flugel Team * Naomi Fluegel - Gun Sniper * (unnamed member) - Gun Sniper * (unnamed member) - Gun Sniper * Leon Toros - Blade Liger The Flugel team's ranking is unclear for the majority of the series, but they rank firmly in Class A by the finale. Lightning Team * Jack Cisco - Lightning Saix * Chris Tasker - Lightning Saix * KellyTasker - Lightning Saix The Lightning Team ranks in the upper echelons of Class A. Fuma Team Backdraft team employed by Altile. * Fuma - Warshark, Hammerhead * Ehga - Warshark * Koga - Warshark * Negola - Warshark Gold Team Backdraft team used by Major Polta. * Major Polta - Zaber Fang, Rev Raptor, Elephander (episode 9) * (unknown members) - Helcat, Rev Raptor Elephander The team name is not mentioned, as both pilots are introduced by their names, not the teams. Solely used by Stigma Stoller. * Stigma Stoller - Elephander * Whale King - Sanders Team Vega Solely used by Vega Obscura. * Vega Obscura - Berserk Fury Quickly rises to Class A. Red Fire Team Briefly seen at the beginning of episode 5, they employed Jack Cisco for a short time. * (unnamed member) - Red Horn * (unnamed member) - Red Horn Vipers Team Seen in episode 6 fighting the Blitz Team. The battle was interrupted by the Backdraft. * (unnamed member) - Stealth Viper * (unnamed member) - Stealth Viper * (unnamed member) - Stealth Viper Buffalos Team Seen fighting the Fuma Team in episode 21. * (unnamed member) - Dibison * (unnamed member) - Dibison * (unnamed member) - Dibison Thunder Arrow Team Not seen directly, they were mentioned in episode 23 as being defeated by the Fluegel Team. Crusaders Team Mentioned frequently in conversation, this team was supposed to fight the Blitz Team in episode 20. They appeared to use Command Wolves. Exciter Team Seen in episode 18 using Command Wolfs. Wolves Team Defeated by the Fuma Team in episode 10. They use Command Wolfs. List of Battle Teams in Fuzors Mach Storm The main characters of Zoids Fuzors. * Hop (non-pilot) * RD - Liger Zero * Sigma - Boldguard, Leostriker * Helmut - Command Wolf * Matt - Leoblaze * Amy - König Wolf Savage Hammer The antagonists of Zoids Fuzors * Sandra (non-pilot) * Blake - Berserk Fury, Gairyuki * Luke - Buster Eagle * Burton - Lord Gale * Watts, Miguel, and Vulcan - Matrix Dragon Richter Scale Led by Alpha Richter. * Alpha Richter - Seismosaurus * AI - Scissor Storm, Laser Storm * Marvis - Styluarmor * Rebecca - Dimetroptera Black Impact Led by Rastani. * Rastani - Blade Liger * Blade Liger * Blade Liger * Reynard - Chimera Dragon Dark Assassins The first team to utilise a Fuzor. * Malloy Dralles - Killer Dome * Rattle Dralles - Dark Spiner Renegade Force Defeated by the Black Impact Team in episode 1, uses three Godos. List of Battle Teams in Video game series Three Beast Warriors (Zoids Saga) Led by Regina Cuori. Zoids: Command Wolf (x3), König Wolf (x3), Trinity Liger (Athle Arcadia) Team Zeru (Zoids: Legacy) Led by Zeru Jupit. Zoids: Blitz Tiger (Zeru), Redler (Juno Hera) Blue Unicorn Team (Zoids VS, Helic) Led by Albane Nimbus. Zoids: Aero Liger (Shoma Cheval), Snipe Master Blue Unicorn (Tita Breeze), Gojulas Giga (Albane), Gairyuki (Zan Fel) Rottiger Team (Zoids VS, Guylos) Led by Claudia Diamant. Zoids: Lord Gale (Claudia), Liger Zero X (Reiner Granat), Iron Kong (Max Rubin), Sabre Tiger (Kouki Demon) List of Battle Teams in the New Century manga Team Blitz The Blitz Team as they appear in the Manga. Bit, Brad, Leena and Jamie. Zoids: Liger Zero, Command Wolf, Dibison, Gun Sniper, Storm Sworder, Shadow Fox. There is no mention of Leon in the manga. Led by Steve Toros. Team Mord Appear in chapter 1, they kidnap Leena to throw the battle. Zoids: Atak Kat x3 Team Poseidon Appear in chapter 3, they are semi-finalists set to fight the Blitz Team. The battle is interrupted by backdraft members Raid and Pierce using two Storm Sworders. Misc The Elephander features in chapter 2, piloted by Stoller. The Berserk Fury features in chapter 4, piloted by Altair. List of Teams in Zoids: Wild While not traditional battle teams, Zoids: Wild features groups of Zoid Hunters that form teams of like-minded members. Supreme Led by Bacon - Fang Tiger * Candy - Kabtor * Sauce - Kabtor * Kuroame - Grachiosaurus * Garlic - Pachycedos * Avocado - Ankyrox Freedom Led by Arashi - Wild Liger * Penne - Scorpear * Onigiri - Gannontoise * Gyoza - Triceradogos * Salt - Hunter Wolf * Yokan - Spideath Death Metal Empire Not a team, but serves as an antagonist to the main teams. Led by Gallagher. Features the four heavenly kings: Drake, Caviar, Foiegras and Truffle. Category:lists Category:Zoids Anime